


dream as one

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo wont let Hux shoulder the burden of pregnancy alone, not even in his sleep.





	dream as one

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another mpreg/omegaverse fic. I promise I'm working on other things that will have more widespread appeal, but this is the idea that ended up coming through first. 
> 
> I've wanted to write somnophilia in this context for a little while now. I think with their bond and Kylo's force powers, he would always know exactly how Hux needs to be pleased, even when he's asleep!

Kylo knows this pregnancy is starting to wear on Hux.

He still has two months to go, and he’s already huge—his belly swollen and striated and obscuring most of his lap in those rare moments when he’s able to sit up. Kylo’s often wondered if its an issue of proportions, if his belly appears larger thanks to the slenderness of his frame or the shortness of his torso. Not that either of those explanations would please the testy emperor, nor defuse his tendency to place the blame for his size squarely on Kylo’s shoulders.

And whether or not that’s the case, the alpha does feel a little bit bad. They’d both welcomed the idea of children, after Hux’s coronation and their subsequent bonding, and though they’d been taken unawares and left a little apprehension following the first ultrasound and confirmation of _twins_ , the excitement had never truly faltered. Even now, Kylo knows Hux is still eager to meet their pups—though perhaps in no small part due to the fact that it means they’ll finally be _out_ of him.

Kylo has done his best to keep Hux comforted and entertained during his bedrest, but the general-turned-emperor’s abrasive personality still seeps through, no matter how many times Kylo rubs his musk on the nest’s bedding, or draws a bath full of pastel bubbles and fragrant oils, or works the knots out of his mate’s lower back. There’s only so much he can do before the pups are born, but his mate’s displeasure and pain makes waiting for that moment even more trying.

So when Kylo enters their bedroom early in the morning, returned from his first security check of the day, to hear a piteous whine drifting from the lump of blankets on the bed, his heart clenches in sympathy.

He leaves his furred cape on for now, the trail fluttering over the patterned carpet as he comes to the side of the bed to find Hux laying on his side, the weighted comforter that comprised the bulk of his neck settled around his hips and exposing his upper body. Hux’s belly billows out under the silk of his sleeping robes, thin to the point of filmy as to not agitate the emperor’s already sensitive skin. Kylo appreciates its translucency, likes the fact that he can faintly see the pink blush to Hux’s belly, as well as the dark spots of his nipples, large and swollen against the gown’s fabric. It’s tempting to get a proper look, to pull at the delicate, foliate patterns of gold along the collar of the emperor’s robe and reveal where his chest properly rounds out and invites Kylo’s mouth, but he stays himself. 

As breathtakingly ethereal as Hux looks in the pale rose of the dawn, the twitches of discomfort flittering over his face don’t escape Kylo’s notice. It appears that even in sleep, he’s not completely free from the tolls of pregnancy, unable to unconsciously roll over and fix any irregularities in his position. And even with increased bedrest, his feet and back still smart from the strain of carrying two of Kylo’s pups, physical pain not helped by the fact that he has an empire to run and trying political matters to attend to. Even with his body working overtime to rear pups, Hux won’t let himself shirk his duties.

Kylo thinks it’s a fear of becoming weak, which—he _understands_ , yes, but Hux could never be weak in his eyes. He doesn’t believe there’s anything wrong with prioritizing the health of their pups over that of their empire, especially when said empire is about as hale and hearty as a nascent regime could possibly be. Kylo has ensured that—after all, he wants Hux and their future children to live as comfortably as they possibly can.

He’ll do anything to make that possible.

Hux lets out another whine, his face scrunching up, so Kylo brings his mouth in close and hushes him. His eyelids lull to half-mast as he touches the relaxed edges of Hux’s mind, reaching him both through their bond and through the Force—sometimes, they’re so closely intertwined, it’s hard to tell which is which—until he senses hazy distemper bleeding through what should be pleasant dreams.

Hux seems frustrated, tips of his teeth digging into his lower lip as his eyebrows rise plaintively upwards. Kylo runs his fingers through where Hux’s hair fans out against the pillow, making an inquisitive noise. He cycles through the events of the previous day, trying to reason out if there’s anything else that might be bothering Hux. But aside from the now predictable woes of pregnancy, he can’t recall much—so perhaps it _is_ only that.

Kylo brushes their noses together, inhaling deep of his omega’s scent as he senses a new feeling drip into Hux’s unconscious and spreading outwards to ripple at the edge where their minds have started to mingle. Kylo pries further, curious, before smiling.

 _Of course_. His mate is aroused.

It’s become difficult for Hux to properly take care of himself with his belly grown so large, obscuring anything below his chest and crowding his poor cock again his thighs. Hux has mostly given up on pleasuring himself, leaving Kylo to fill the gap—which he is more than happy to do, when Hux has time for such distractions. With the recent mandate of regular bedrest, they’ve found themselves in this position more often than not, though Hux still keeps a data pad on the nightstand despite Kylo’s protests. 

He briefly leans away from Hux to look down the length of his body, around the ample swell of his belly to where a small bulge tents out against the fabric of his robe. Hux need throbs through their Force-augmented bond, clearly stirred by the proximity of his alpha—but all he can do is nuzzle against his pillow, lips parting in a faint pant, translucent eyelids fluttering.

Kylo thoughtfully pets Hux’s hair, sweeping it over his forehead and out of the messy bedhead. It would be cruel of him to ignore his mate’s obvious need, and indeed Kylo feels his own cock stir in his pants at the sight and smell of Hux, asleep and pregnant and _yearning_ so deeply for his touch.

So Kylo crawls atop the bed, moving slowly as to not disturb Hux with his sudden weight, before settling behind him. He strolls his fingers over the curve of Hux’s bellyuntil he reaches the underside, where the emperor’s cock wets against his robe. Kylo briefly touches it through the fabric, rubbing the silk against his shaft until Hux whines and squeezes his thighs together, even more responsive than usual in his sleep.

Kylo reaches into the depths of the nest to slip his hand beneath the hem of Hux’s robe, trailing his fingers up his trembling thigh until he reaches his cock. His hand molds easily around it, long accustomed to its size and shape, still adoring of the way the slim shaft and tender little head fit easily in his grasp. He feels the shudder that runs through Hux’s body at his touch, his thumb sensually rubbing at the wet tip as he carefully starts to stroke his omega.

Kylo nestles his nose against the back of Hux’s head, rubbing his scent against his mate as he inhales Hux’s in turn, filling his senses with the tranquility of milky linen and faint florals. Hux has lost a bit of the acrid edge to his scent that he held as general thanks to his coronation and ensuing pregnancy, tension and displeasure overall quieted despite his annoyance at his current size and consequent inelegance.

He never thought he would enjoy taking care of a man like Hux so much, but they’ve both _changed_ in the year since the Resistance’s fall and the Order’s transition to galactic dominion, the courtship between them grown softer and more agreeable. Kylo doesn’t know if it’s the effect of the bond and the pregnancy, but he’s learned to welcome it, to fully embrace the change crafting a relationship and family with Hux has wrought.

Kylo senses Hux’s throbbing need start to unwind and blossom at the same time, finally granted the relief the sleeping omega has been craving but unable to realize. He kisses into his mate’s hair as he strokes his cock, relishing in the amount of trust Hux places in him, to let him into his bed, to give him the freedom to touch him, to take _care_ of him like this.

Hux deserves to be pampered and loved even in his sleep, _especially_ as he deals with the discomfort of pregnancy.

Kylo trails his lips to Hux’s neck, to the scar curving over his spine, remembering when it used to be pink and raw instead of silvery and laid flat against the skin as if fashioned by messy embroidery. In the days after Kylo had first given him the mark he’d expected Hux to turn his collar up and hide it, like he’d done so many times aboard the _Finalizer_ , concealing his relationship, his concession to his type’s instincts, from the eyes of his officers—but _no_ , Hux had emerged from their quarters with a robe that lacked a collar at all, its red and gold neckline sloping down to show off not only the bond mark, but _all_ the bruises and bites Kylo had given him throughout the night, all the expressions of their love bared to jealous and scornful eyes alike. Kylo had been struck, for the first time, by the degree of trust now placed in him—that with his mate by his side at the helm of the empire, Hux now did not fear being seen as an omega.

Kylo moans, tracing the tips of his teeth along Hux’s scar. He can smell the telltale aroma of his mate’s slick, growing between his thighs as they squeeze together in an attempt to cope with the pleasure. It may be too awkward, with Hux’s belly, to properly finger him, yet he wants to give his mate so much _more_. So he plunges deeper with the Force, calling up the tongues of invisible presence around him, trailing them down his Hux’s spine and tailbone before pushing them inside him.

The effect is immediate, and Kylo almost thinks Hux will finally wake up as the Force swells to fill his most intimate cavity, but though his fist squeezes and his eyelids flutter rapidly at the pressure delving inside of him, he remains asleep in Kylo’s arms. He kisses Hux’s bonding scar once again, feeling his mate’s desire rise in response.

Kylo has to be careful to keep the touch of the Force gentle, just enough to complement Hux’s pleasure as he strokes and squeezes his little cock. He feels the way it tickles softly inside of his mate, Kylo’s careful power fluttering against Hux’s most sensitive spots, spreading the flush from his cheeks down to his chest, where the gown has slipped farther, nearly revealing one of Hux’s tender nipples. If Kylo weren’t lying behind him, loath to move his mate and disturb the rest of his belly, he might put his mouth there, flick the sensitive flesh with his tongue. Hux has grown so soft, all around, so different from the sickly and sallow general Kylo had nevertheless fallen for—but this healthier appearance suits him so much more, like it’s how Hux was always meant to be. A picture of unquenchable might before subjects and enemies, _yes_ , but supple and wonderful in private, in Kylo’s arms, in _sleep_.

“Armitage,” he whispers against Hux’s cheek as he pulls them flush against each other, “I love you so much.”

Even now, after so long, Kylo doesn’t find himself speaking those words as much as he should, as much as Hux _deserves_ , even if he doesn’t think he does. He hopes, in some way, Hux can hear him, through his hazy unconscious, through the strength of their bond.

With his body now so relaxed and his needs thoroughly addressed by his alpha, it doesn’t take much longer for Hux to come, staining Kylo’s hand with cum as his entire body shudders before softening back against the bed. He breathes easily now, expression no longer discomforted. Kylo releases his mate’s cock with a sigh, withdrawing the Force from inside him now that Hux’s sleeping mind has been satisfied. Yet his own cock now bulges through his pants, untended due to Kylo’s focus on his mate. It just barely rubs up against his omega’s warm, already slick rear, and Kylo thinks if he really wants to, he could push inside easily, right alongside where the Force had caressed his mate—but while the idea of Hux waking up impaled on his knot nearly makes him groan, he abstains and instead grasps his cock in hand. His palm is still dirtied from Hux’s release, but Kylo doesn’t mind it **.**

He considers finishing on Hux instead, claiming his rounded thighs and soft belly with his seed, but the emperor would _end him_ should he ruin the robe, one of the few garments that still fits him comfortably. So Kylo tucks away the filthier ideas for when Hux wakes, and nestles his face into the slope between his mate’s neck and shoulder, where his robe collar has started to fall, and fists his cock in his hand, quickly coming into his own palm.

It’s only when Kylo props himself up on his elbow to snatch tissues from the nightstand that Hux finally stirs, turning his head to blink blearily upwards at his alpha. Unable to resist now that his mate has properly awoken, Kylo leans down and brushes their lips together. Hux hums, half turning onto his back, lazily allowing his mate to kiss him.

“I’ve had quite the lucid dream…” He says when their lips part, smirking, “you wouldn’t have had anything to do with it, would you?”

Kylo laughs gently, brushing Hux’s hair off his forehead, only to watch it fall, feather-light, back into a place. A sated, smiling Hux is one of the more rare and beautiful sights in the galaxy, and he’s pleased to know it’s all because of him.

“Maybe.” He frames his forearms on both sides of Hux’s head, half on top of him, though wary of his belly. “Depends what it was about.”

“Oh, you know. A handsome stranger intruding into my bed, ravishing me as I lay helpless…”

Kylo adopts a frown, though he knows Hux is teasing.

“Stranger?” He trails his lips, his nose, over the omega’s cheek and towards his ear. “Well, it’s a good thing then that no dream could ever compare to reality.”

“Is that so?” Kylo can hear the amused purr in Hux’s voice. “Are you going to show me how impressive the waking world is, then?”

And though he’s just come, the morning has barely broken through the window, and Hux hasn’t grabbed for his data pad yet, so Kylo wants to _savor_ this. He drifts one hand down to Hux’s chest, feeling for the soft flesh, hearing his mate hums, encouraging, tension bled out of him.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
